Blood Lilies
by capricorn2645
Summary: In the forest where the blood lilies grow, crimson scars the inside of a cave where a murderous vampire lies..people have been dissapearing around forks and this vampire is responsible.now she has bella in her sights.for bella is the key..the one she need
1. Prologue

It was dark. And cold. It was always so very cold. The crescent moon did little to guide my way over the uneven and rocky ground. But I had to get away. There was no turning back now. Not after tonight. Not after what id done. I looked over my shoulder expecting to see them behind me. There was no one besides my own shadow. Barely visible in the dim light of the moon. A snap of twigs stopped me in my tracks. My heart felt like it would burst out of my chest at any moment and leave me for dead. I waited for the pounding of the blood in my ears to stop before I could listen behind me. Silence. Of course they'd be no one. I was too far away. And there wasn't enough left. I bit my lip to hold back a silent sob that wracked my body. I bit my lip harder just to feel the pain. The pain felt good. Really good. I moved a trembling hand to my lip and wiped away the drop of blood that had started to roll down my chin. With a last tearful look behind me, I continued on my way.

500 years later.

It was dark and cold. Like it had been everyday for the last 500 years. I didn't mind the dark as much any more. My eyes have adjusted decades ago. But the cold. The never ceasing endless cold was almost too much to bare at times. Too much to bare. I went out hunting that night, to try and get away from the cold. I found a young buck almost right away. But then something else caught my attention. I smell. A glorious smell I followed it to a clearing in the trees and I spotted a man sitting by a fire, with a blue tent behind him. He was roasting hotdogs on a stick. But it wasn't the hotdogs that I smelt. It was him. His smell sent a shiver of delight throughout my body. I took a step out of the trees but backed away in disgust. This was wrong.. All wrong.. I couldn't do that.. Not again. But as I turned around a soft wind blew towards me and carried with it his scent... such a wonderful scent. I couldn't resist. Just a taste I told myself. It's been 500 years. Just a taste... ill only take a taste... a little taste. Before I could change my mind I pounced out of the trees and hit him with the force of a bus going 50 miles per hour. He was dead before he hit the ground. I bit into his soft flesh and for the first time in 500 years,.. I was warm. The cold seemed too seeped out of my system with every swallow, with every gulp. Before I knew what happened I was standing up and looking at a pile of skin. Completely blood less. Completely sucked dry. But I was warm. And I was happy. I ran back to my cave and marvelled at the warmth coursing through my veins. But just like that it was gone. And I was cold. Again. The sadness that washed over me was almost to much to bare. As I lay curled into a ball at the back of my cave. But a thought slowly crept into my mind. I pushed it back at first. Revolted at the very idea. But after awhile I couldn't fight it any longer. What if I could get all the human blood I wanted when I wanted. What if I… the thought stayed in my head all night. The next morning I headed back to where it all began. Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I woke from my sleep while the morning was still dark. My nightmare kept replaying in my head. A cave, with blood dripping down the sides. And pain. Was it possible to feel pain in your dream? And red eyes. Blood red eyes.

I squeezed my eyes shut in hopes of pressing the horrible memory to the back of my mind. I groaned softly as the picture stayed in my minds eye. Those horrible eyes.

I didn't know he was there until he was at my side. His pale hands pushed the hair away from my face, and his ochre eyes gazed down at me from behind bronze locks. He really needed a haircut.

"Its 2 in the morning," he whispered softly," are you alright?"

I wasn't going to worry him with my silly little nightmare. I may not be as strong as him but I wasn't completely defenceless that I need protection from my mind. My imagination.

"I'm alright. Just a dream that's all."

"Get some rest," he whispered as he bent forward and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. As he started to go I grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled him down on the bed with me.

"Stay please. Just in case the dream comes back again." he smiled softly and gathered me into his arms.

I know it was just a nightmare, but a little extra protection wouldn't hurt right.

I fell asleep almost immediately my head resting on his cold chest, as Edward hummed my lullaby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke the next morning 4 minutes before my alarm went off. I could still feel his arms around me and I smiled.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," he said as he slowly rose from the bed. He carried me to the bathroom and set me down on the counter.

"Alice is expecting us at 10 so you have half an hour to be ready. I'll go make you some breakfast."

And with a small peck on the lips he was gone. Charlie was at the office already. He pretty much lived at the office for the last 2 months. People had been disappearing in and around Forks and he was getting really frustrated.

I had a shower and savoured the hot water as it washed away all my fears from the night. My tense muscles relaxed instantly and when I stepped out of the shower, I felt like the nightmare had never happened. It was a vague memory at the back of my mind.

I put on the new blue tank top that Alice had bought me along with a pair of black capris. Looking in the mirror my wild brown hair matched my chocolate brown eyes and my pale complection contrasted nicely. I headed downstairs and the sound and smell of sizzling bacon greeted me at the same time.

I snuck up behind him and grabbed him from behind. I knew he had heard me but he still played along.

" Where did you come from?" he spun around faster then was humanly possible and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

I nuzzled into his neck, savouring his smell, and he wrapped his arms around me tighter as he kissed my hair. His hand lifted my chin and I stared up into his gorgeous eyes as he smiled down at me. He leaned slowly forward, one hand still resting on my lower back. Our lips were so close I could feel his intoxicating breath on my tongue. He changed direction at the last moment and kissed the side of my mouth. He smiled smugly as he pulled away, and put both hands on my back as I was a little wobbly from our almost kiss.

" Not fair," I whined softly. He looked at me again, this time with a smile in his eyes, and leaned forward, this time right on the mark.

His lips were soft and perfect against mine. I let my hand move up to his bronze hair and then around his neck. He pulled me tighter and I thought I was going to faint. Too much of a good thing. I'll never believe those words again. He was the one to break off the kiss. My groans of protest were met with a kiss on the cheek and that lopsided grin that I loved so much.

" Alice is waiting," he said, as he led me to the table on my wobbly legs and served me eggs and bacon.

By the time I had finished eating I had regained control over my legs and my heart rate which Edward had been silently laughing over as he watched me eat. The moment I was done the dishes were gone and I was standing at the door. I didn't even feel myself move as Edward swiftly carried me there.

" I presume where not taking the car."

He smiled again and we were out the door, running faster then the human eye could see.

We arrived at the Cullens house in record time. Alice was sitting on the front steps and was running towards us as we approached. I could tell by the way she looked my over with her happy grin that she was glad I was wearing the top she picked out for me.

" You're just in time. I just finished packing up the picnic. This is going to be perfect." She bounced up and down in her excitement and I was reminded of a child at Christmas. Then Jasper was at her side and he gracefully sweeped her into his arms. She giggled happily, basket in her lap.

" Follow me," Jasper said as he started running, a still giggling Alice in his arms, laughing as she screamed, " Jasper put me down, I'm fully capable of walking."

And with that Edward once again scooped me up and we were off, flying after Jasper.

We arrived at the clearing where we had played baseball all that time ago and I saw Alice had already set up the picnic blanket with all the things needed for our picnic.

Emmett and Rosalie were lying in each others arms under a tree beside the blanket.

Carlile and Esme were to arrive later when the eating part of the picnic began, but until then it was all about relaxing and playing games that Alice had planned.

We began with a game of toss the egg followed by the sac race and then the three legged race. I began regretting taking Alice to that fair a couple months ago.

Me and Edward won the egg toss and Jasper and Alice won the sac race. And not falling far behind Emmett and Rosalie had won the three legged race, though Emmett tripped Edward as they neared the finish line.

the final game, Alice announced with a mischevious glint in her eyes, was called the stare game.

And it was just that. You had to stare into your partners eyes and not look away. The last person to look away won. And another rule she added with a smirk was if you kissed, you were immidiatly disqualified.

And so it began.

Edwards eyes met mine and I knew we were going to be the first ones out. 10 minutes in both of us gave up. His hand was at the back of my neck and once again his soft and passionate lips were on mine. This lasted a little longer then it had in my kitchen, then we sat under the same tree that Emmett and Rosalie had been under and waited, his hand resting softly on my hip, my head resting on his chest.

Jasper looked over at us with a look of confusion and fear in his eyes.

" We won!" Emmett and Rosalie cried together, until they noticed Alice.

Her hands were like a death grip on Jaspers arm and I could tell by her blank stare that she was having a vision. But this wasn't like any other vision. She was trembling and mumbling under her breath. Her emotionless eyes showed nothing but her face was contorted in fear.

She let go of Jasper and with a scream she grabbed her head and fell. Jasper caught her before she could hit the ground and we all rushed over to her. She was still trembling as Jasper held her close to him and as he asked, " Alice what's wrong what did you see. Are you alright. Alice. Answer me!"

She looked at him and stammered as she tried to say something. One of her hands still clutched her head.

" What happened Alice?" Jasper questioned, the concern evident in his voice.

Jasper then looked at Edward but he shook his head. He couldn't see into her mind at that moment.

" Blood. So much blood," she said at last still trembling at her vision. " and red eyes. So many people. Dripping blood. So much blood. So much death. But not dead at the same time."

She faultered trying to make sence of what she ahd seen.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My dream. My nightmare. It was going to come true. My body stiffened and Edward put his arm around my waist in comfort though he didn't know what was going on.

Alice's head whipped around and stared off into the trees.

"Someone's coming."

Just as she predicted a man started running out of the trees into the clearing.

" Help me! Please help me! Don't let her get me! Please, Help!

He was drenched in blood, and by the looks of it, it was his own.

"Jasper get her out of here," Edward said. Jasper cast him a grateful look as he carried Alice out of the clearing. Once he was far enough away he ran faster.

We ran out to the man who had now fell to the ground.

When we reached him he was still ranting about someone being after him.

" Please don't let her get me please."

" Who's after you?" Emmett asked.

" Her," he replied and pointed.

He was pointing at me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mona stood hidden in the bush of the forest and growled softly at having lost her pray. But then her eyes fell upon the girl that was with the other vampires and she smiled softly as realization hit her.

" Perfect," she whispered to herself as she looked at her next target.

_Perfect. _Edward's ears perked at the word. A word that was whisphered from near by. But he couldn't sence anyone else.

He was instantly filled with a feeling of foreboding as he gripped Bella tighter to him.

Mona smiled softly from where she hid. She saw the young vampire tighten his grip on the human. She always liked a challenge. And then she was off again, through the forest, planning her next move. The girl would be hers.

**A/N well what do you think... I started this Fic a long time ago and sadly I admit that I gave up on it... but my friend Shannon and Mere convinced me to continue it so now I have new inspiration... please review and tell me what you think)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(A/N sorry to those of you who have been waiting for me to update… I had to finish my sequel for Gravitation and then I hit a complete wall… so this fan fic wont be as good as I hoped it would be…please read anyways!!!)**

* * *

Carlisle was called. He was a doctor after all and he was the most strong when it came to controlling his urges. The man was brought back to the house so he could find out more about what had happened to him. Edward carried me back and the whole time the same thoughts were going through my mind. The strangest being how he had pointed at me when they asked who had hurt him. Why would he think I did it?

But those thoughts were pushed aside as I remembered what Alice had seen in her vision.

She had seen my nightmare. My horrible nightmare filled with blood and pain and darkness. It was actually going to happen.

Alice had locked herself in her room the minute we got back and she hadn't opened the door to anyone. She said that she had a headache and had left it at that. Nobody questioned her but Jasper kept going up and knocking on the door every 15 minutes, trying to get her out. It didn't work.

I was pacing around the family room, Edward sat at the piano and watched. Finally I looked up and he wasn't there anymore. I could feel his strong arms going around my waist and his cool breath tickled my ear.

"You need to sit down, your pacing is making me anxious."

Without waiting for my reply he swept me off my feet and sat on the couch with me in his lap. I leaned my head softly against chest and fell asleep to the even rhythm of his breathing.

* * *

APOV

Dark. Everything is so dark. She stumbles blindly down the dark tunnel. Blood covers her hands. Blood covers her clothes. Blood covers the walls. Outside its still dark. Lilies grow wildly outside the cave. The lilies used to be white. A pure white. But now the ever flowing blood, stains them and turns then deep crimson. The petals drip blood.

She runs. She glances behind her. But she can hear _it_ coming. _It_ is not far. She stumbles and falls. She can't escape now. _It_ sees her and _it_ pounces.

She is held down in the blood lilies. They bleed underneath her. A full moon shines behind _its_ head. _It_ smiles, _she_ smiles. Bella looks up at the creature. The creature turns her eyes and looks at me. Her smile grows.

"Hello Alice."

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" the screams fill the house and everyone is frozen in shock. Then they snap out of it and everyone runs to Alice's room. I was woken by the screams and woke to find myself still in Edwards arms, outside of Alice's room.

"Alice!" Jasper calls and pounds on the door, "Alice open the door or I'm coming in. Open it!"

No answer. Just that horrible scream.

In the time it took me to blink Jasper had broken open the door and stood before all of them, a withering and screaming Alice in his arms.

Carlisle appeared behind them.

"Take her to my study," was all he said before he vanished.

We all followed Jasper, me now on my own two feet. He set her down in the study, on the couch under the window, because the man occupied the couch closest to the door.

She was still screaming.

"Alice," Carlisle called to her, "Alice talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Dark. Blood. AHH she won't let me tell. The pain. She won't let me tell."

"Who Alice, who won't let you tell. There's no one here. No one is going to stop you."

Another pain filled scream.

"She's in my head. It hurts. Oh god make it stop. Please make it stop."

"It's ok Alice we're all hear. Tell us what she doesn't want us to know."

"I can't! Its hurts she won't let me tell."

Every time she screamed Jasper would flinch and reach out a hand trying to make all the pain go away.

"Try Alice. You have to try. What's her name? If she's in your head, you have to get into hers."

"I can't! Her name. Mona. Mona." Her back arched as another wave of pain shot through her body.

"Come on Alice you can do it. What does she want?"

"Blood. Always so much blood. But different blood. She needs different blood. She needs-."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I had never heard a scream so loud or so full of pain. I turned away not wanting to look at Alice's pleading eyes. Eyes that begged them all to stop what was happening to her. But there was nothing anyone could do.

Then suddenly the screaming stopped. I turned back around to see a very still Alice now in Jasper's arms. She was too still.

Panic coursed through me as I saw her laying there unmoving.

"Is she…"

"She's fine," Jasper answered, never taking his eyes off of Alice's still form. "She's tried to close her mind off to this _**Mona**_," he spat out her name like it was poison in his mouth.

I looked up and saw Edward and Carlisle silently having a conversation.

Finally Emmett spoke. "I say we make this guy tell us everything he knows. Something is going on here and I don't like it."

"I agree," Carlisle said as we all turned to the man still lying on the couch.

The man was awake, staring at all of us with wide and scared eyes. Carlisle approached him slowly, not wanting to scare him further.

"Do you know who you are?"

"Mark…Mark Wilson… where am I?"

"You're at my house. I'm a doctor here in town. We found you in the clearing. Do you know what happened to you?"

At that moment the mans eyes met Bella's and he let out a startled scream.

"Don't let her hurt me please! Don't let her hurt me again!"

Edward glared at the man and put an arm around Bella's waist.

His voice was as cold as ice when he said, "You have her mistaken for someone else."

The mans terror filled eyes met Bella's and he seemed to relax slightly. "I'm sorry, I was so sure. You look just like her."

Carlisle stepped forward and beckoned us all to leave the room. Before we left Bella could hear him asking, "Who did this to you?"

Jasper walked ahead of us and soon disappeared into Alice's room.

"All that blood was really starting to get to him," Edward said before he led me up the stairs, to his room.

We sat on the couch in his room for what seemed like a long time. He held me close to his stone chest as I remembered the look of terror in the man's eyes. And of Alice's horrible screams.

His arms were like a protective cage around me and I turned towards him, his butterscotch eyes meeting mine. "Is she going to be ok?"

His hand gently brushed down my jaw bone and he leaned forward until his lips were a mere inch from mine.

His breath was intoxicating and sent my heart beating faster and faster. He leaned the rest of the way and his cool lips softly touched mine. He pulled back, much to soon for me, and whispered in his seductive voice, "Don't worry about Alice, she'll be fine."

I lean my head against the crook of his neck and breath in his scent. His voice rumbled in his chest as he stood up still holding me and said, " It's getting late, I should probably take you home."

The next thing I knew we are outside and in his Volvo, making our way out of the driveway and down the street.

His hand found mine and we linkeour fingers as we make the drive back to my house. A drive that should have taken longer but that takes no time at all.

When we finally got there I pausedwith my hand on the doorknob, and turneback to him. "Promise to keep me updated on Alice."

"I promise. Now get inside," he said playfully.

Somehow the day had crept to end and I turned to wave as he pulled out of the driveway. He will return after I've settled myself in my bed. Sighing softly I open the door and step in, unaware of the eyes watching me.

* * *

Red eyes watch the girl enter her house. Red eyes watch the car drive away. A smile graced Mona's lips as she thought of the fun she had had in the other girls mind. Twisting her thoughts and causing pain. It was too easy. A gentle breeze blows by and carries the scent of the girl.

Mona couldn't believe how stupid she had been. All this time she had been tracking down the wrong people. But now she knew who she needed. She breathed in the scent of the girl and shivered as the hunger and want almost took over her body.

Not now,she told herself.

Soon.

Very soon.

* * *

(A/N well here is the third chapter…I apologize for taking so long to update… if I get a bunch of reviews I might be able to force myself to write the next chapter lol…So PLEASE REVIEW!!!) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(A/N hello again!!! I started this fic like over five months ago and I had completely gave up on it to write my Gravitation fics… but thanks to you guys I've started it up again with new inspiration…without further a do… Chapter 4.)**

* * *

**EPOV**

The minute he parked his car at his house, Edward was off. He didn't wait to tell them where he was going, he just knew he had to go back to the woods and fast. He was almost certain that the voice he had heard had something to do with what had happened. That single word, _perfect_, had been enough to make Edward uneasy. But topped off with that man running from the woods terrified and covered in his own blood? Something wasn't right.

A thought came to him and he paused at the mouth of the woods and he considered it. Could this be linked to the disappearances? This Mark guy, what if he was one of the people who had gone missing. He mentally kicked himself. Why hadn't he asked Carlisle that before he headed out?

Well it was too late now. He was here and he was going to find out what was going on.

* * *

**BPOV**

I settled in front of the old computer in my room and stared blankly at the screen. March Break in forks didn't provide as much sun shine as it had when I lived in Phoenix but I was glad. I was able to spend every day with Edward. But in the meanwhile I still had that pesky project that I had to do. How did my teacher expect me to make a family tree? And I had to go back 10 generations for Pete's sake. I mean honestly, I barely knew who my grandparents were let alone my great, great, great, great…oh I give up. I don't even know how many greats.

Letting out a sigh I turned on my computer and prayed that Edward would get back before it completely turned on, and I was forced to start my project.

* * *

**EPOV**

I let out a frustrated growl. There was nothing here. No scent. No tracks. No nothing. But I had been so sure. I had heard that voice. But why hadn't anyone else heard it? No one else had mentioned it.

_The voice was in my head._

Of course! This person was able to get into Alice's mind, so she could have gotten into mine as well.

The rustling of the wind in the branches of the trees sounded so much like whispering, that I whipped around. Of course no one was there.

"I'm getting paranoid," I said to myself, and decided to go back to Bella's house.

* * *

Red eyes starred at the bronze haired boy.

_No not paranoid my sweet. Never paranoid._

* * *

**BPOV**

Finally the computer was on and the web search was ready.

_Where to start, where to start._

A soft knock on the door made my glance at the time. I hadn't realized how late it actually was.

"Come in!" I called and Charlie stepped into the room.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you working on?"

"Just a project. I have to make a family tree." I rolled my eyes to show Charlie just what I thought of it.

"Really. I could help you if you wanted me too. Did you know that my side of the family originated from Forks? We've actually been here for hundreds and hundreds of years."

"That's great dad," I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. How could my ancestors stand to live here for centuries?

Charlie hadn't stopped, "In fact our ancestor was one of a handful of people to survive the Spontaneous Plague."

Now he had my attention. "Spontaneous Plague dad?" the criticism in my voice was obvious even to me.

"I'm being serious. That's what they called it. In one night it wiped out 97 of the people living here. Only fifteen out of five hundred people survived."

"Wow. How could it kill so many people in one night?"

"That is one of the mysteries of our heritage Bella." Charlie stuck out his chest a little bit, showing that he was proud that his great X whatever ancestor didn't die when everyone else did.

"Well goodnight Bella."

"Good night dad!" I called.

The more I thought about it the more interested I became. With a smile on my face I typed in Spontaneous Plague and leaned back in my chair. I was sure to get on "A" on my assignment with this angle.

The minutes ticked by as my search engine continued running.

_I really had too bug Charlie for a new computer._

Strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and I looked up into his soft eyes.

"You took your sweet time," I smiled.

He leaned forward slowly, exaggerating his every movement.

"Not funny," I whispered, as my hand caught the back of his neck and pulled him to me.

His cool lips brushed against mine before he pulled me closer. I didn't know we had moved until he pulled away and I saw I was on my bed.

"I have to do my project." My voice didn't sound convincing even to me.

His hand gently tucked a lock of stray hair behind my ear.

He leaned forward slowly, until he was almost on top of me. My heart thumped erratically in my chest. It felt like a caged bird trying to break free. He continued to lean forward, now with a small smile on his perfect lips. His hand found the back of my neck and it was all I needed.

I put both my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Our lips touching in the gentlest and purest way, before becoming deeper and more passionate. He was the first to pull away, like always, but he didn't move from beside me. His arms stayed as a protective cage around my delicate frame. I breathed in his tantalizing smell and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck.

He whispered something that I hadn't heard since the earlier days, when we first met. He whispered, "Easier all the time."

I never considered that being around me still caused him trouble. But the fact that he was still able to hold me, and wasn't running away, made my slight unease disappear.

"Didn't you say you had a project to do," Edwards's voice was soft but it still startled me out of my thoughts. There was a slight hint of mocking in his tone.

"I'm not getting up," was all I said. _Besides_, I thought to myself. _I have to wait for the search engine to be finished. That will probably take till morning. Yes. Till morning._

_I can't possibly do it now. In the morning then._

He pulled me closer into him and I can't remember ever feeling so serene. As I drifted off, I remember thinking how "right" it was that I fit into the shape of his body so well. You think with everything that had happened I'd be thinking of other things. But no. When he was around, he got all of my attention.

The last thing I was aware of was his angelic voice humming softly. Before the darkness closed in.

And the nightmares began.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N well here's chapter 4… I'm sorry it took awhile and it's not that long… I haven't been able to concentrate on much lately and I'm jumping between fan fictions… I promise the next chapter will be up as soon as possible!!!! So please everyone… reviews motivate me and make me write faster… and I'm not kidding they really do!!!! So please REVIEW!!! )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(A/N hey everyone… thank you so much for reviewing… I though I had this Fic planned out but then I started writing and it now has a mind of its own… I know where im going with it… I just don't know when I'll reach the end… neways…thank you sooo much for all your reviews… without further a do… Chapter 5 :) )**

_

* * *

__Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew this wasn't real. But that didn't stop me from still feeling the fear I felt every time my mind was plunged into this darkness. _

_It pressed in on me on all sides. Suffocating me in the cold and constricting darkness._

_Blood. So much blood. Dripping down the sides of the cold cave walls. Blood everywhere. On the walls, on the ground. I'm covered in blood. My blood._

_I'm running. I have to get out. I have to get away. I can't hear her but I know she's behind me. I know she's following my trail of blood. There's no escape._

_I leave the cave behind and break out into the open. The flowers bleed in the open field. The world spins and I'm looking up at blood red eyes. She smiles and I know it's over. Even before she lowers her cold lips to my neck. Then…the unbearable pain._

…………………….

"AHHHHHHH! Make it stop please. It hurts please make it stop. Edward!"

I'm supposed to be awake. That was just a dream. I'm awake now.

_So why won't the pain stop._

"Bella! Bella wake up. Bella you have to wake up."

His voice barely registers. The pain is so overpowering.

"_I am awake_," I try to say. But the only sound that escapes my lips is a blood curdling scream.

Finally the pain starts to die down. I don't know how long it's been. It could have been seconds or days. The pain was all that I could think about, all that seemed real. But now it was slowly dieing away. So much that I could focus on where it was coming from. It wasn't from my neck like I had thought. But instead it was my head. Like thousands of knifes were stabbing into my brain. Thousands of burning hot knives.

"Bella?" His voice was still so far away, but I could hear it over my own thoughts.

"Bella, love, wake up."

All that's left now is a dull throbbing pain, as I push myself to the surface of the darkness.

"I think she's waking up."

…………………………

My eyes flutter open and I close them again almost immediately. A bright light is being shined into my eyes and its intensity sharpens the pain in my head.

"To bright," I mumble, barely above a whisper. But when I open my eyes again the light is gone and his worried eyes stare back at me.

I look around and take in my surroundings. Saying I was shocked would have been an understatement. I wasn't at my house. I wasn't in the familiar surroundings of my bedroom. I looked around Carlisle's study and my head clouded with confusion. Four pairs of eyes starred back at me. I looked at their expressions and saw a combination of: worry, confusion, and fear which changed to relief.

I was cradled in Edward's chest and he didn't let me go as he helped me sit up.

A dizzy spell hit me with such force that I collapsed into his arms.

"Carlisle what's wrong with her? You must have some idea!" Edward's voice rumbled in his chest. I tried breathing deeply hoping that it would make my head stop spinning.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice spoke softly.

"Hmmm," was all I could say.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Yes ,"I mumbled pitifully, "What happened?"

I was able to sit up now, though very slowly. The spinning in my head had slowed down to a slow wobbling. Nothing I couldn't deal with.

One of Edward's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, the other was across my chest and his hand rested on my shoulder. His chin rested on my other shoulder, his lips softly kissed my neck.

"Bella," Carlisle's voice again, "What's the last thing you remember."

Esme held a cold cloth to my forehead, and I smiled softly.

"I was supposed to be doing my project, but the search engine wouldn't load. Edward came back so I decided to leave it till the morning. Then I fell asleep, and…"

I shuddered involuntarily and Edward tightened his grip on me. It felt like he was the only thing keeping me from slipping into the darkness of my mind.

"Bella," Carlisle strong voice, "Is there something you're not telling us."

I looked up and met everyone's eyes. Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett. I couldn't meet Edward's eyes but I knew he was waiting for me to answer.

"It's nothing really. It hasn't been going on for long, just a couple days."

"What has honey," Esme asked.

"I've been having nightmares. Really horrible nightmares." It sounded pathetic no matter how I said it. I was in a room full of vampires talking about my night terrors.

"What kind of nightmares. Can you remember any of it?"

I shuddered, "I wish I didn't."

I dropped my eyes not wanting to meet their warm gazes. They're just nightmares so I shouldn't feel bad about not telling them. But. When Alice saw it happening. I should have told them.

I could still feel their eyes on me so I whispered, "My nightmares. They're the same as what Alice saw in the clearing."

I heard Edward's sharp intake of breathe and was glad that he held me in such a tight embrace. I didn't want to read what he was thinking on his face. I didn't wasn't to see the fear in his eyes. I wanted him to be able to tell me that it was just a dream. That it wasn't real.

Carlisle's voice was serious when he finally said, "I want you to tell me everything you saw. Every detail."

I took a deep breath and relived my nightmare. I told them about all the blood, and the cave. I told them how I was running and Mona (for I assumed it was Mona), was chasing me. And finally, I told them of how she caught me in the end. Of how her teeth bit into my flesh. How the cold, and the pain had felt so real.

"Edward why don't you take Bella up to your room for a while. I'm going to go check on Alice. Jasper and Rosalie and with her right now taking care of her, but I think Jasper needs a break."

I stood up slowly but not slow enough. The ground rose to meet me as I fell forwards. Then I was in his arms and we were racing up the stairs to his room on the third floor.

Lying in his arms on the leather couch, the fears from my nightmare seemed to slowly drift away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly.

"I thought it wasn't a big deal. I didn't want to be so human that I needed you to protect me from my dreams."

Dim sunlight streamed in through the window that rested in the wall behind the couch.

"What time is it?"

"Just after noon," his voice was emotionless.

I turned to face him, almost all traces of my earlier dizziness gone.

The expression on my face demanded answers.

He sighed and placed the palm of his hand on my cheek, his other hand was still wrapped around my waist.

"I have been listening to you scream in agony for the past nine hours. Your nightmares started at about two in the morning, but the screaming didn't start till three. At first I thought you were having a mere bad dream, that it would go away. But then your frightened whispers turned into pleading. And you started crying and begging for help. I tried to wake you up. You wouldn't wake up."

His voice broke off, cracking with sudden emotion. I pulled myself closer to him and lightly kissed his cheek. "It's ok."

"No. No it's not ok. I couldn't do anything to help you. You were crying for my help and I was completely helpless. When I wasn't able to wake you up after half an hour I brought you to Carlisle. Then you started screaming. I've never felt so helpless in my life."

"It's ok Edward. I'm ok now."

"No you're not ok. Someone is doing this to you."

_Someone was doing this to me? What was he talking about._

"I figured something out Bella. This Mona, she can get into peoples heads. She was in mine in the clearing and she got into Alice's somehow.

Suddenly it was like a missing piece came into the puzzle.

"That's why Alice's visions are the same as my nightmare. When Mona was in Alice's head she was able to see the future. When she came into my head she left small parts of Alice's visions behind. Mona knows what's going to happen. She knows she's going to get to me. She knows she's going to-."

His soft lips stopped me from continuing.

"Don't say it," he said as he pulled back, "she's not getting anywhere near you. No matter what Alice saw, I won't let her touch you."

He pulled me closer and I closed my eyes, feeling safe in his embrace. But I couldn't take comfort in his words. I could still remember the feeling of the blood on my hands. I could still see her burning red eyes. And the dull throb in my head was a bigger reminder that she had been into my mind. She had gotten into my head. No matter what Edward wanted to believe I couldn't deny what I knew was the truth. She already had me. It was only a matter of time.

……………….

She sat in the blood covered cavern. Licking her lips at the memory of pain. She had really enjoyed that. It was so easy to cause so much fear and pain. Not just in the girl, but in the boy as well. The best part of her little game had been watching how helpless he felt. How totally out of control. She relished the feeling of power. It would satisfy her. For now. But soon. Very soon. She would need much, much more.

**(A/N… you guys are great… Your reviews are the reason I wrote another chapter for this instead of one for my new Gravitation fic loll…thank you so much for you reviews and please PLEASE!!! REVIEW!!!!!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(A/N i am sooo sorry it has taken me so long to update, exams and my other story have really kept me away but Ginny motivated me to write this chapter with her review...thank you for that :). Actually it only took me a little over an hour to write and so here it is... i hope you enjoy it... its not very long but it is the 4th last chapter unless i change my mind later... so please enjoy,)**

**and without further ado,**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I must have drifted off to sleep because when i woke up the light was dimmer and only casted a faint glow in the room. I was lying on my side on Edwards sofa and i could feel his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. His cheek was resting on the side of my head, so i could feel his cool breath on my ear. 

I stretched slightly, cramped from sleeping in one position for who knows how long. His grip on me lossened enough for me to be able to turn around and face him. One of his arms remained wrapped around my waist while the other snaked its way across my back and his hand cupped the back of my neck. He closed the space between us and his soft, cold lips soflty brushed against mine. Using his hand that was on the back of my neck, he gently pulled my head closer, deepening the kiss. His grip on my waist tightened, and he held me there in his soft, gentle embrace. His lips pressed gently but passionley against mine. I melted into his arms, his lips sending sparks shooting over my skin, his cold arms sending shivers down my spine.

He finally pulled away, slowly breaking the contact of our lips. His lips brushed my cheek lightly as he pulled me into a hug again. My head fitted into the curve of his shoulder and neck. My head was still spinning from his kiss and all I could think about was the sparks that had shot out through my body.

When he started speaking I almost didnt realize he was talking. I had to concentrate and bring my mind back down to earth. His voice boomed in his chest, filling my ears, not just with sound but with the vibrations resonated from his chest. My sences were all too aware of him. His smell that now filled my world, muddling my thoughts and making concentrating near impossible. But somehow I was able to concentrate enough to figure out what he was saying.

"Don't worry Bella I promise you... no i swear to you... i wont let anyone hurt you. Mona won't come anywhere near you. I'll keep you safe. I'll protect you."

I realized that his tight grip was from his fear, fear of losing me. I pulled away slowly and met his gaze. Worry was pouring from his eyes and falling over me.

I cupped his face in my hands and stroked his cheek with my thumb. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand. Breathing in the sent of my wrist.

"I'll be fine." Edward opened his eyes and met my gaze again. " Your the one who doesn't have to worry. I'll go home and act like everythings normal."

"No. If Mona has to do with the missing hunters then you're going to stay here. I'm not going to leave your side."

I sighed and closed my eyes sitting up slowly. He stayed lying down, head propped on his hand, the pose almost a sin.

"You won't be able to find her if you're always with me. Find her and then I'll be safe. Just take me home, if somethings going to happen Alice will see it. Besides I have a project to work on." I smiled down at him and he sat up, almost to fast for me to see.

Suddenly he was standing and I was in his arms. "Ok," he grumbled deep in his throat, "but I don't have to like it."

In no time I was sitting on the bed in my room, watching the curtain blowing in the breeze. I knew I was just fooling myself. I wasn't safe... Edward couldn't protect me... but I just coudln't see him so worried.

I glanced at my computer, the page finally loaded.

Sighing I walked over to the computer and sat down.

_What the heck, might as well._

* * *

Edward stood infront of the hospital, the smell of blood and disenfectant radianting from the building. The first step to finding Mona was to talk to the man who had seen her. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the building, praying to God ( if he really did exist) that he would keep Bella safe.

* * *

Mona closed her eyes and opened them again, but when she opened them she was seeing out of Mark Wilson's eyes. Standing in front of Mark was Edward Cullen. Mona smiled as she watched him cringe as a patient with a bloody nose raced by, running towards the washroom. 

She closed her eyes again and opened them as her own. She wouldn't have much time left. She would have to make her move.

Licking her lips she started to run, and soon she stood outside of the cave.

Laughing she licked her lips again, as she leizurly strolled through the forest towards Forks. She was hit with a vision, since she and Alice's minds were connected. Something that she found very useful but that Alice might find very painful.

She saw a window which she opens. The computer screen is on and Bella lays across her bed. Asleep and totally oblivious to what is going to happen.

Perfect.

Before the day was over... Bella would be hers.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N ok guys so what did you think... i mean it when i say reviews motivate me, this chapter is proof... so please if you want to next chapter REVIEW... and im not being mean its just that i have another story to so i have to jump between them... neways... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(A/N I can not even begin to tell you how sorry I am for not updating sooner… I don't want to make excuses but my life has gotten hectic… I have musical rehearsal everyday after school till 5, and I babysit, volunteer at sparks, bowl in a league, have to do homework and omg its crazy… once again I am very very sorry and I hope 5 1/2 pages will help a bit.**

**So without further ado,**

**Chapter 7**

…………….

Edward peered down at the man in the hospital bed, hoping that he would be able to shed some light on what was happening. For some reason the name Wilson seemed familiar to Edward, but he just couldn't recall why that was.

Mark looked as if he had been waiting for someone to come talk to him, so Edward moved closer, wanting to find out what he needed to know as soon as possible.

…………………………..

JPOV

Another scream filled the house as I tried without success to wake Alice up. I sat down beside her on the bed and pulled her into my arms. Holding her tight as she continued to shriek from the pain she was in.

If I could have I would have cried right then and there. I can't remember ever feeling this helpless. Holding Alice closer I softly kissed her hair, hoping that it would end soon.

………………..

Another wave of pain hit her and she was barely aware of her surroundings. She could feel Jasper holding her but that was all. She knew that if she didn't find a way to break Mona's link with her mind then she would soon lose control completely.

Alice dove into her consciousness looking for Mona. She found her standing in the darkness of her mind.

"Get out of my head!" she screamed.

Mona just grinned.

Alice could sense that this was going to be harder then she predicted.

…………………

BPOV

I was surprised at the things I found out about my family, though most wasn't interesting, some of it actually caught my eye. I found a history passage on what Charlie had told me about, but he had gotten one of his details wrong. No body survived the plague. No one but a baby girl who had been born that night.

I yawned and glanced at the clock. It wasn't very late but my day had been pretty eventful so I decided to call it a night.

After shutting down my computer I lay down on my bed. Everything I had learned swirling around in my head. Something was bothering me, a detail that needed more attention, if only I could remember what it was.

I fell asleep with thoughts of plagues and a baby girl running through my head. A girl who was later named Elizabeth Wilson.

…………………………

MPOV

Alice was really starting to get on my nerves. Her persistence to break free was very irritating, especially when I had so many other things to deal with. I would hold on for a little while longer, and then I would release her.

I moved through the woods like a ghost, leaving no leaf touched. I found myself in front of the Cullen House and I smiled to myself as I heard Alice's screams emanating from the structure. God I really was a sadist.

………………………

EPOV

Unfortunately for me Mark couldn't remember much. It seems as though Mona had done something to his mind. He could remember his life before, but after that everything begins to get blurry. He can remember her though, that he can't ever forget.

He showed me the marks on his arm and tells of how he was hooked up to something, though he can't remember what. He said it was dark and cold all the time.

A nurse comes in then and adjusts his IV. As his eyes start to droop I feel its best if I leave. I decide that the one place I will be able to find my answers is where I first felt her presence. In that clearing.

…………………..

APOV

Her hold on me slowly starts to slip, but I can tell that she is actually letting me go. I don't know why, I can only guess it is because she has finished what she came to do. Instantly I think of Bella and fear grips my insides. The pain subsides, and suddenly I'm hit with a vision and my fears are confirmed.

"Thanks for sharing," she whispers in my mind.

Then she releases me, but not before closing my mind, making me unable to think or move until she is really finished.

……………..

MPOV

The house stands solid in front of me and I smile as I feel the breeze swirl around me. Time to share my victory with that silly little boy.

……………

EPOV

I run soundlessly through the trees trying to find a scent, anything to tell me what had been here. All I had to go on was that I heard her from this general direction. The sun slowly started to set and I slowed my break neck speed to a speedy human run. Still nothing. How could someone be here and then just disappear without leaving a scent or anything?

I get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like someone is watching me. I whip around quickly but no one is there. A deathly silence greets me. No not a silence. I can hear something. Well not hear exactly. I can _feel_ a whispering at the back of my mind. I try to close myself off to it but I can't.

_You can't stop me. So don't even try. I'm stronger then you, little boy. Much stronger. You can't win. I've already got her, and there's nothing you can do about it._

………………

Instantly Edward was standing outside of Bella's window. Or at least that's what he thought. It took him a minute to realize that he was still in the woods, and that he was looking through the eyes of this,_ Mona_, person.

But what he saw almost made his heart stop, if it had been beating. Bella was curled up on her bed, her chest slowly rising and falling. The window to her room opened and Mona stepped inside.

She took a step closer to Bella, who stirred slightly but didn't wake.

_Please_, Edward pleaded in his mind. _Let Charlie wake up. Let him come in right now._

Mona took another step closer and slowly sat down on Bella's bed. She leaned forward and Edward fought with all his might against the hold this _thing_ had on his mind.

_Wake up Bella, please wake up._

"_Yes, Mona replied in her mind, "Wake up Bella. Make this interesting."_

Bella stirred once again, and this time her eyes fluttered softly, as she peered at the dark shape. Then her eyes widened in horror and she opened her mouth to scream.

A pale hand flashed out of the darkness and closed over her mouth, stopping any sounds from escaping.

Mona leaned forward and a single tear slid down Bella's cheek.

_Stop it_, Edward screamed in his mind. He knew that as long as this went on he wouldn't be able to help Bella.

Bella tried to say something, but it came out muffled. Still Edward could make out what she was saying and it broke his heart into pieces.

_Edward. _She had tried to scream Edward. She needed him and he couldn't move. He couldn't go and save her.

_Leave her alone!_

"Say goodbye to Edward, Bella. You're never going to see him again."

Another tear slowly slid down Bella's cheek. Mona's other hand came out of the darkness and delivered a soft blow to Bella's head. Bella's eyes closed and Mona removed her hand from Bella's mouth.

Edward couldn't help but notice how small she seemed. How fragile.

Edward could see Bella being picked up in pale, strong arms and carried to her window.

_Goodbye Edward._

The words resounded in his head as he felt Mona release him from her grasp. But not before sending him a last image of an unconscious Bella.

…………………

"Well my sweet. It's time for us to go." Mona smiled down at her prize, and laughed quietly. _This was just too easy. _Finally Mona released her hold on Alice, and stepped onto the window sill.

Then she gracefully leapt out of the window and disappeared into the night.

…………………

APOV

I was finally able to move my body and I looked up to see Jasper starring down at me. Worry was clear all over his face and I leaned forward slightly to kiss his lips for a brief second. When I pulled away he reached his hand out and stroked my cheek.

"Jasper I need to call Edward right away."

He already had the phone in his hand and he never loosened his grip on me as I called the number.

………………………………

When Edward opened his eyes he was face down on the forest floor, and his cell phone was ringing. What had happened? He couldn't remember how he ended up on the floor of the woods.

_Maybe it was just a dream. Wait, maybe what was just a dream. What had happened?_

Alice's voice came at him from his cell phone.

"Alice you're awake."

"Edward listen to me you have to save Bella. Mona's coming for her. Hurry."

Bella. Now he remembered. He rose quickly off the ground and sprinted as fast as he could to Bella's house, praying that he wasn't too late. But even before he leapt into her bedroom window he knew he was. He could now remember Mona carrying Bella out of her bedroom and into the night.

None the less the empty bedroom that greeted him still caused a wave of despair to crash into him, and knocked him to his knees.

Bella was gone. A murderous vampire had stolen her from him and there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening.

If he could have, he would have cried right then and there. But instead he slowly got up off his knees and walked to the window. A soft breeze blew in and stirred up the air in the room. Bella's scent swirled around him and made him catch his breath.

He clenched his teeth and starred intently out of the window.

_Where ever you are Mona, know that this is not over. I will find you. And if you've hurt my Bella, you won't live to see another day._

………………………

A smile flashed across Mona's face. She could hear Edwards's thoughts even from this distance.

_That's what you think_, she thought to herself, not loud enough for Edward to hear.

She walked into the cold cave, and trailed her hand along the wall. She brought her hand to her mouth and licked the blood off of it. She traveled deeper and deeper into the cave, through winding tunnels and dozens of different paths. Finally she came to a cavern where she had been living. Shackles hung down from one of the walls and she walked towards one of them. A limp body dangled, her wrists secured in the shackles.

"Wake up my sweet," Mona seductively whispered, lifting Bella's chin.

Bella starred back at her with terrified eyes.

Something metal glinted in Mona's hand and Bella let out a scream as it was stuck into her arm. Blood slowly dripped from her arm and Mona bent slightly and licked it up.

"Please let me go. Please," Bella begged, tears slowly and silently flowing down her face.

Mona ripped the sleeve of her shirt and wiped her tears away. Then she rolled it up and tied it around Bella's mouth, making a gag.

Mona leaned forward, her mouth a mere inch from Bella's ear. Her cool breath made Bella flinch away, even before she heard the words.

"I'm sorry my sweet. But you're going to be with me for a very, very long time. Don't worry though. I have no reason to kill you."

Mona left her alone in the dark and Bella cried until she could cry no more. And when she finally drifted off to sleep, she dreamt of her Edward. Trying to remember him the best she could. For she feared she would never see him again.

**(A/N so what did u think, I hope you liked this chapter and im really really sorry for not updating sooner! Please review if you would like the next chapter soon!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Bella awoke to stiffness in her wrists and a burning pain in her forearm

**Chapter 8**

**(A/N here is chapter 8 and chapter 9 is going to go up right after this… I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait guys.) **

**And without further ado,**

**Chapter 8**

………………………………………………………………………….

Bella awoke to stiffness in her wrists and a burning pain in her forearm. She stifled a cry as she saw a needle protruding from her arm, her blood slowly dripping through the needle and into a sack. Fingers whipped out of the darkness and pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"What…what's going on?"

"Don't worry my pet," Mona whispered as she stepped out of the darkness of the cave, "this will all be over soon."

"What do you want with me, please let me go."

Mona stepped closer, and leant in so that her nose rested on Bella's bare throat.

"It's your blood I want my pet, but first I have to make sure you're the one. And if you are," she chuckled to herself as she pulled away, giving Bella a view of her red, red eyes.  
"If you are, then I will pierce your lovely neck, and take it all for myself."

"But why me, what makes my blood so special?"

Mona took the bag of blood and slowly brought it to her lips. She swallowed a single drop and immediately a wide smile graced her face.

"Just as I thought," then she turned back to Bella, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "I will be back for you later my pet."

"No please come back! What do you want with me! Let me go."

Mona reached up and placed the gag back into Bella's mouth, before disappearing into the darkness of the cave.

_Edward, please help me Edward._

……………………………………………………………………………

Edward paced around the outside of Alice's room, waiting for Jasper to let him in. The door cracked open and Edward bolted into the room and was immediately at Alice's side.

"Hello Edward," Alice if possible was paler then he had ever seen her and she was obviously very weak.

Jasper sat down beside her and pulled her protectively into his arms.

"Where is she Alice? Please, you have to know where she has taken her."

"Her powers are too strong, she's blocking my visions. I can't…"

"There has to be some way, something we can do to find her, please Alice think."

Suddenly Alice got a very far away look in her eyes, not like she was having a vision, but like she just had an idea.

"Get Carlisle. Now."

Edward was out of the room and down the stairs before any of them could blink.

"Jasper please help me downstairs."

"Alice your not strong enough, you don't have to do this."

"I want to. If something happens to Bella because I didn't try everything then I don't think I'll be able to live with myself."

The entire family gathered downstairs and Alice told everyone her idea.

"I want to use my powers, and try to re open a connection with Mona. I want to also tap into Edwards mind since Mona has been there and because of his strong bond with Bella. I really think that this will help us find her."

"Are you sure about this Alice," Carlisle questioned, "this might be too strenuous on you, given what you've already been through."

"I have to try, for Bella."

Edward nodded and said, "Whatever you need me to do Alice, just tell me."

"Ok. I want you to clear your mind of all thought. Concentrate on Bella, only Bella. Her face, her laugh, her voice. Think of her scent. Fill your entire mind with…Bella."

Alice sighed and put both hands on either side of Edwards head.

"Now… see where she is."

Immediately Edward could feel his mind shooting from the house and through the woods. Everything was speeding by in a blur, he couldn't figure out where he was.

"Concentrate Edward concentrate," Alice's voice came from somewhere far away.

Edward concentrated harder then he ever thought possible, "Bella, Bella."

Her smiling face, her soft lips, her gentle chocolate brown eyes.

Immediately the blur of the forest started to become clearer until Edward could see where he was. He started to approach a clearing in the trees that revealed a dark cave. It was surrounded by the whitest and purest lilies.

Wait…he knew that cave…he knew where she was!

Edward broke the connection and griped the table as he started getting him thought together. He would find her.

"Alice!"

Edward spun around and saw Alice had fainted and fallen into Jasper's arms.

"Alice, saw something! Can you hear me!"

"It's alright Jasper," Carlisle comforted him, "Using all that energy just exhausted her. She will be ok once she has rested and rejuvenated."

Edward was already racing towards the door.

"Edward where are you going?" Emmett called after him.

"I'm going to go rescue Bella."

"I'm coming with you, there's no way I'm letting you go alone to fight that maniac."

Edward nodded to his brother and they both were out the door before anyone else could say anything.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

_It won't be long now._ Mona thought to herself as she breathed in the fresh air from outside the cave. The moon had risen to high in the sky and it casted its eerie glow on the field of lilies that surrounded the cave. Turning to go inside, Mona prepared herself for the task at hand. After all her searching, after all these years, she would be able to live freely.

She walked through the damp corridors and blood stained walls of her cave, breathing in the rusty scented air. This would be the last time. The very last time.

She removed the gag from the young women and leaned against the wall, watching her from the corner of her eye.

"Please," Bella begged, "what do you want with me? Please tell me?"

"I want your blood my pet."

"But why? What's so special about my blood?"

"You really want to know don't you? Well I guess its only fair you know, since it involves you. Since it involves me killing you. This all started a very, very long time ago."

"In this very town, but about five hundred years into the past. I had reached my twentieth year and I had a good life. I had a loving family, a wonderful job and… the love of my life. His name was Ethan, and he was the best thing to ever happen to me. But everyone else didn't really see it that way. You see my pet, Ethan was a vampire. On that day I agreed to marry him, and that's when he turned me. And oh how happy I was then. How at peace. We loved each other so, so much. He was my life. My very air. No one suspected him to be a vampire at that time; my parents didn't really notice my change. He had built a little cabin for us in the woods, not too far from town. We rarely had to see anyone. But then… we found out that I was with child."

"But… I thought vampires couldn't have children."

"Yes… that's what we had thought too. But you see, when he changed me was also the first time we slept together. He wanted so badly to take away my pain so he made us as close as was humanly or should I say, vampirly possible. We made love and somehow, because of my state when it happened, I became pregnant."

"And we were so, so happy. He took me down to the town doctor every once in a while to check on how the baby was doing. But the doctor… he was able to tell that there was something wrong with the baby, something different. The baby was perfectly healthy, and it had a glow about it that he couldn't explain. So…he consulted someone about it. And they asked someone else, until the whole village knew about my…unique baby. People started putting two and two together. Until they finally realized…that we were vampires."

Bella could hear Mona holding back a sob as she continued on with the story.

"We never knew about their discovery, we were too happy. We were living our lives the way we had always imagined we would. We were together, and would be for the rest of eternity…And… we were going to have a wonderful child. A little baby girl."

"And then it came time for me to give birth. Ethan took me to the town doctor…he just wanted to make sure everything went ok. He didn't know that the Sheriff was there waiting with some of the villagers. I went into labour…and then they stormed into the doctors. They… they…"

Now Mona was crying so hard that Bella could almost picture the tears falling down her face.

"They came in and they cut off Ethan's head…right before my eyes. Then they took his body out behind the office…and they burned him."

"And then my angel came…my beautiful baby girl, and the doctor looked happy. And I couldn't understand why…until I saw her. My baby was a human. They came back in for me next, and I was so angry. They had just killed my love… my life. They took him away from me. And I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop it. I killed the doctor, who tried to take my baby… and I killed the Sheriff who killed my husband, and I killed everyone who had helped him. And I killed their wives and their sons and their daughters. I killed them all."

"And then when I was done…I went back and I found my little girl. And I knew that I couldn't keep her with me. I knew that I had to protect her. So I wrapped her up and left her where she would be found. A group of villagers had gone camping and would be back soon. I left a piece of paper with her name on it…and I ran. Far from where I could harm another human being. Away from anyone who I could hurt, or kill. I was a murdered…the very thing that my husband and I had fought to never become."

Something suddenly clicked in Bella's mind and she found herself asking the question, "Your baby…What was her name?"

"Her name was Elizabeth…Elizabeth Wilson. And yes, I know what your thinking Bella and you are right. I am your Greatest…Grandmother."

**(A/N and this is chapter 8…ok I am finishing this story now so the next update will soon follow it…. Again I am soooooooo sorry for the wait please forgive me!!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(A/N this is the last chapter… again I'm sorry for the wait and I'm sorry if its bad lol.)**

**Without further ado,**

**Chapter 9**

………………………………………………………………..

"My…My Grandmother," Bella questioned in disbelief

"Yes I am your Greatest Grandmother. And I say greatest because I don't want to say all the greats. All this time I had been looking for a Wilson. Searching through generations of my daughters descendants. But when I saw you in that clearing I knew that somewhere along our family tree there was a mistake, that something had changed that I had missed. And then I found it six generations back. Teresa Wilson, my great great great granddaughter married Michael Johnson. Michael had a son and that's where my error took place. The son wasn't Teresa's. You see Teresa ran off with her lover Christopher, and Michael's son belonged to his mistress Rachelle. And off course back then no one would admit a child out of wedlock so they passed the child off as Teresa's. But Teresa now lived with Christopher Swan, and they had a daughter."

"But I still don't understand…why do you want my blood?"

"I also discovered that I had been wrong about my daughter. She wasn't as human as I thought she was. A single strand of vampire DNA ran through her veins. So far no descendant had been lucky enough to retrieve that strand… Until you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. Why else do you think that you are immune to vampire abilities? You are very special."

"I still don't understand. Why do you want my blood?"

"Yes a single DNA strand. Ethan's DNA. A vampire's DNA, mixed with human DNA, but not fused. With the ability to reverse the effects of the blood line."

"What are you talking about!!"

"You will see. Wait…No you won't. For you will be dead."

……………………………………………………………………..

Edward and Emmett raced through the woods as fast as they could.

_Almost there…just a little bit further, hang on Bella I'm coming._

………………………………………………………………………………_._

The minute Bella was sure Mona had left she started pulling her hand out of the chains. Her wrist was too small and she was able to squeeze it through. Collapsing to the ground she pulled the needle out of her arm and stood on shaky legs.

_I have to get out of here._

_BPOV_

It was dark. Dark and cold. So very, very cold. The cold felt like it was radiating from the walls. I'm in a tunnel. Some kind of dark tunnel. And I'm running. Running in the dark. I trip over the uneven ground, again and again. But still I run. My lungs are raw from my heavy breathing and my heart feels like it's about to burst out of my chest.

I put my hand on the wall to guide my way, but instantly pull it back. I can't see it, but I can feel it. Something wet covers the walls. Wet and smells like salt and rust. I have to keep going. I have to keep running.

I can see the light at the end. My whole body is weak. I can't go on. It hurts. My arm. Blood drips from my arm.

Blood trickles down my forehead. I want to stop. I want to sleep. Sleep for years and years. But I know if I stop now I won't ever wake up.

I can hear her coming after me.

I leave the tunnel behind and as I sprint into the pale light of the moon, the moonbeams shine off the inside of the walls. I already knew, but all the blood makes my head spin.

My world turns vertically and I'm on the ground. I try to get up but my body won't listen to me anymore. I lay in the soft bed of lilies and my mind grows foggy. The darkness seeps in around the edges and I feel my mind start to slip. But before it does I'm pulled back to the world by a horrible pain in my chest. I look up at blood red eyes. She smiles down at me and I know I'm about to die. I can't move, and the lilies drip red with my blood. Her smile grows as our eyes meet. She bends down, lifting her foot off of my chest. Her arms wrap around me and she pulls me closer to her. My neck is bare and waiting. She lets out a dark chuckle, her mouth coming closer and closer to my neck. I can feel her cold breath and it sends shivers coursing through my body. In my once again cloudy mind I'm surprised that I even have the strength to shiver. Her lips brush my collar bone and travel up my neck.

Finally her lips rest on my Adams apple, against my racing pulse.

………………………………………

EPOV

We make it too the clearing but I fear we are too late.

"Bella!" I scream as I walk across the field of lilies. The ones around her have turned a deep crimson.

_It's blood. Her blood._

"Let her go Mona!" I scream as Emmett slowly makes his way behind her.

"No! Not after so many years! You don't understand, I can't go on anymore. Let me finish what I've started!"

"I won't let you hurt her!" I growl as I crouch down, ready to pounce.

"Mona," the voice is barely above a whisper.

"You still haven't told me…why do you need my blood?"

"So I can be free."

"I don't understand."

"You hold the key to my release from this hell. You share my DNA and Ethan's and my beautiful Elizabeth's. You have the power to save me. To reverse my DNA. To fix it. To make me human again. I've waited too many years… I want to see Ethan again; I want to see my daughter."

…………………………………………………….

Edward could not believe what was going on. Mona only wanted to be released. She wasn't a demented maniac. She was… a heartbroken mother and wife who wanted to be reunited with her family.

But he wasn't going to let Bella die to fulfill that dream.

"It's ok," Mona whispered as she brought her lips to the place where Bella's neck and shoulder met, "I don't need as much as I thought."

Then her sharp teeth pierced Bella's pale neck, and she drank Bella's blood.

…………………………………………….

"No!" Edward screamed as he dived for Bella. Emmett knocked Mona out of the way as Edward reached Bella.

"Bella! Bella its ok, I'm here."

"Edward there's too much blood."

"No you're going to be fine."

"That's not what I meant," Bella said as she sat up despite her dizziness from her continued blood loss, pressing down on the wound on the top of her shoulder, "are you sure you can handle all the blood."

"Your ok? But she bit you, the venom…"

"Has no effect… we share the same DNA… I'm fine; it's just a flesh wound."

Edward pulled Bella into the tightest embrace he could without hurting her. The smell of her blood not bothering him in the slightest. "Thank God… I was so sure that I was too late."

"Whoa!" Emmett called from where he was standing.

Bella and Edward looked up in time to see Mona's transformation.

Slowly but surely, she began to age, each year that she had never experienced as a vampire finally catching up with her.

"Mona!" Bella called as she staggered over to the now older women lying in the bed of lilies.

Mona looked up and met Bella's gaze. "I'm sorry… I just wanted to be free."

"It's ok."

Then Mona's eyes started to glaze at she looked at Bella again. "Elizabeth. Look at how you've grown. I've have missed you so much. So very much… Ethan is that you. Ethan…Ethan."

And then the now old, old women turned into dust and blew away on the night breeze.

"Come on," Edward whispered as he helped Bella up, "everyone's worried; let's head back to the Manor."

"Ok," Bella nodded as Edward led her into the trees. She got up onto his back and the last thing she saw before she was carried away, was the lilies, shinning in the light of the full moon. Some of them glowing crimson red. Blood Lilies.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

EPILOGUE

Weeks later Bella sat in Edward's room, curled up on the couch with him. Carlisle had re-inspected the bite marks, making sure that there was no infection.

"_I'm quiet surprised that the venom didn't effect you at all," he had remarked, "but how did you know it wouldn't?"_

"_I don't know…I just did."_

Now everything had somehow gotten back to normal. Alice had regained her strength and Jasper was so happy that at this moment he was treating her to a shopping spree. Carlisle had decided to research more on the remarkable ability that Bella's blood had on Mona and Esme was out in the town buying food for dinner (of course all for Bella). Emmett and Rosalie were out camping so that left Edward and Bella by themselves.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked as he pulled her back into his arms, keeping her protectively against his chest. His chin rested on her shoulder and he lightly kissed the healed bite marks.

"Alright. I was very proud of you, before, how you were able to ignore my blood and stay."

"I was rather pleased with myself as well," he responded, deeply breathing in Bella's delicious scent.

"I have been wondering though," Bella whispered softly.

"About what? About how a vampire invaded out family, tortured Alice, and me, with the idea of losing you. Then took you hostage just like who knows how many others before you and tried to kill you. Or about how you decided to let her have your blood and you now think of her as a good person."

"She wasn't really as bad as she seemed. She was just desperate to be reunited with her family. She had been alone for a long time, living with what she had done, until she came to the conclusion that she didn't care anymore…that she was going to do what it took to finally be released."

"You really have given this a lot of thought haven't you?" Edward questioned as he turned her around so she was cuddled into his chest.

"And other things… I also was thinking about Ethan and Mona… she was a girl who fell in love with a vampire. Just like me…and…"

Edward silenced her with a kiss, the sweetest kiss he had given her to date.

"We are not them Bella Swan. We won't suffer the same tragic fate that they did. We will survive…and we will always…be together."

Bella pulled him closer and Edward began humming her lullaby, while placing several kisses over her head and neck.

"We're going to be ok." Edward whispered.

"You know what I've also been thinking about?" Bella asked.

"No love what?"

Bella pulled back a little and met Edwards gave with a mischievous one of her own. "How you would be a great father."

"My God Bella we aren't even married yet and you're thinking about children. Not including the fact that children we could never have!"

"There's always adoption," Bella giggled as Edward nipped playfully at her ear.

"What am I going to do with you?" Edward joked as he pushed Bella onto the couch

"Love me," she said as she smiled up at him.

"Always," was his response.

And he leaned down and sealed it…with a kiss.

_(_**A/N and I'm finally done!! Omg I can't believe it took me soooo long to finish this…neways I hope you review even if your terribly mad at me )**


End file.
